1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the improvement of an apparatus for inserting a weft into a shed by jetting fluids in a jet loom, more particularly, in an air jet loom in which the compressed air is used as fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional jet looms, there are known types of apparatus for inserting a weft into a shed by jetting fluids from a main nozzle through a continuous tunnel-like guiding channel for the weft constituted by a plurality of semi-opened type of openings or closed type of openings with a slit as an unthreading passage (hereinafter referred to as, simply, openings for the use as a generical term) each of which is formed in the same position of each of reed blades or guide members mounted, independently of reed blades, on a sley.
In such known jet looms, a jet loom having an apparatus for inserting a weft through a guiding channel formed by a plurality of semi-opened type of openings of reed blades is called a modified reed type of jet loom, and a jet loom having an apparatus for inserting a weft through a guiding channel formed by a plurality of openings of guide members is called a guide member type of jet loom.
Either type of jet loom, i.e., either a modified reed type of jet loom or a guide member type thereof, has the aim in common to insert a weft into a shed in a stable manner which is attained by the following constructions and means; a plurality of thin plate-like members made of a rigid body provided with openings are arranged in alignment at a predetermined space in a width direction of the thin plate-like member. The aligned spaces between the thin plate-like members are penetrated by the warps, and a plurality of openings of the aligned members constitute a guiding channel through which the weft is inserted by jetting fluids from a main nozzle and, if need arises, a plurality of auxiliary nozzles in addition, with the result that the stability of the weft insertion is accomplished.
However, in any apparatus for inserting a weft into a shed by jetting fluids in known jet looms, irrespective of whether it is a modified reed type or a guide member type, a disadvantage of the apparatus resides in the fact that fluids flowing through a guiding channel easily tend to escape from the space between the aligned thin plate-like members outside of the guiding channel, this tendency resulting in the unstability of the weft insertion or an undesired, inevitable increase of the consumption of fluids jetted from the main nozzle and the auxiliary nozzles in compensation for the stability of the weft insertion.
There exists, therefore, a need for an improved apparatus for inserting a weft into a shed by jetting fluids in a jet loom which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantage involved in the conventional apparatus.